


Wish

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol finds a way to listen how much Therese wants to have their first snowfall in the season.





	Wish

“Are you ready for our first snowfall?” Carol purred between Therese’s thighs; one hand caressing along her bare skin. The mother lowered her head back down to give a playful lick. Therese, staring up at the ceiling, moaned softly and bit down her bottom lip to keep from gasping out. 

“Mm-hm,” she said, eyes closing shut briefly, the moment she felt two of Carol’s fingers rubbing inside of her. She held onto the mother above her ears—flat on her back, legs spread apart. A pillow had been resting on top of her belly. Carol knocked it over and made it topple onto the bedroom floor below.

“Wish for snow, darling,” Carol murmured. Her voice low and daunting. She then leaned sideways to overlap Therese and begin eating her walls out. 

“Yes,” Therese spoke breathlessly, folding her arm now to bury half her face. She eventually tilted her chin upwards; eyes closing shut.

“Go on, baby,” Carol panted, voice cracking. Her fingers were protruding in and out of Therese’s vagina faster and faster. “Wish... for... the... snow... to...”

“ _Oh, C-Carol... I-I’m just about... It’s right— Aah!_ ” Therese’s body spasmed on the bed along with Carol humming happily with the process. The girl’s legs gave in and stretched out; muscles soon relaxing. Carol now blew some cool air onto Therese’s pulsing, wet flower before massaging it with the pads of her fingers.

Carol kicked her bare feet high in the air as she was underneath Therese; lying on her stomach. “Well?” she said, waiting.

“I wish for snow,” Therese croaked, her voice tiny and small. “Tonight, tomorrow, forever!”

Carol chuckled and fiddled with her purple silk ribbon tied to one corner of her polka dot nightgown.


End file.
